


Selfish

by BloomingSkyes264



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: SelfishThat word always got to Dakota no matter what whenever it was thrown his way. It nearly caused him to blow up multiple times, and for a good reason too.AKA a character study on Dakota pre-crossover because he deserves more credit for what he did but we ain't there yet-
Kudos: 26





	Selfish

Selfish.

That word always got to Dakota no matter what whenever it was thrown his way. It nearly caused him to blow up multiple times, and for a good reason too. Not that Cavendish knew anyways, so he had to try not to spill everything out whenever he was extremely close to blowing up. Sometimes the word stuck to him like a pile of glue even if he didn't want to linger on it.

Dakota saved Cavendish way too many times, much more than he should've. He had to watch his man die over and over again, yet he got called 'selfish'. It was completely utterly ridiculous to him, he could've gotten a thanks for all he had done. It was asking too much, though, considering he never told Cavendish what he did for him. He never told him all of the rules he broke just to see him live another day. Death was inevitable, that he knew, but if he could make that expiration date go back further, then that was what he did.

Seeing him die from God knows what hurt him each and every single time. He was used to it by now, but it always hit him like a knife stabbing him in the heart. It never hurt like the first time where he genuinely freaked out. He had to calm himself down before heading back minutes earlier just so he could think clearly on what to do. After that he felt pale, he felt his stomach turn at the memory and sight for a while. At night, he'd always toss and turn in his sleep. Luckily for him, and mainly Cavendish, he was never a screamer nor was he a sleep talker. It gave him nightmares every other night, knowing that each of them was possible to happen.

Yet everything he did, it was for him and for him to stay alive, no matter the cost. He was Cavendish, what were you gonna do?

Dakota didn't mind having to suffer if it meant he would stay alive and well. He just didn't know how many times he'd have to go back in time to save him. However many times it would be, he wouldn't hesitate, even if it meant he had to do it forever.

"Dakota?" Cavendish spoke out.

"Huh?" Dakota looked at him. "Oh, yeah sorry, Cav, I was just thinking about getting us some hot dogs."

Cavendish rolled his eyes. "You're always thinking about food, aren't you?"

"Not always." Dakota playfully stuck his tongue out, making Cavendish groan.

That wasn't a complete lie, though. He noticed he was gripping on his tracksuit, so before Cavendish noticed it he moved his hands to his elbows. Close to where they originally were, but not too far where he would see the difference. That usually happened whenever 'selfish' ended up sticking in his mind for a while afterwards. It had been maybe a few days since then, he didn't know they time traveled quite a bit.

A few times he thought he could go to a therapist to get everything off his chest and whatever else, because God knew how the stuff that happened could've taken their toll on him, but he always quickly decided against it. In the long run, it wouldn't help much since he'd only be there about once or twice. Dakota didn't want him to wonder why he left by himself quite often either if he  _ did _ go to therapy often. All he had to do was act like everything was okay and be chill about it.

Besides, there wasn't a reason for Cavendish to know about his deaths, right?

…Right?


End file.
